Bajo la más absurda y rara situación
by Suave-Primavera
Summary: No recuerdo casi nada. Estoy en un lugar de alguien mas. Tengo que escapar. ¿Como demonios lo voy a lograr?


_Bien querida Lau, este es un regalo para ti. Espero te guste tanto como a mí. ¡Diviértete mucho y feliz cumpleaños!_

_Canción absurdamente tranquila recomendada__: Zora's Domain - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. También: Inside Jabu-Jabu's Belly - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Y por ultimo: Kokiri Forest - The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time_

**Bajo la más absurda y rara situación**

¿Cómo había terminado yo así? Digo, me lo busque, pero… ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo había terminado siendo mesero en ese maldito café cosplay? No tenía sentido, yo odio fingir. Luego estaba el hecho de llevar puesto un traje de sirviente. Yo yendo a todos lados llamando a los clientes "Amo" no era ético ¡Ni siquiera lógico! También debía tomar en cuenta que me estaba perdiendo una gran fiesta… de la que, bueno, se suponía que yo era el anfitrión. Luego pongamos en evidencia que me encontraba en… en Las Vegas ¿Le ven la lógica? Yo no, curiosamente la víctima no tiene conocimiento sobre que rayos está haciendo allí. ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo como lograron que mordiera a esa muchacha en el trasero! ¡Dios! Yo nunca haría eso, digo, la chica era guapa y todo pero aun así yo soy políticamente correcto. Y los gansos… Oye, tan solo dime, ¿Qué puede estar haciendo una parvada de gansos en tu automóvil que ni siquiera es tu automóvil pero al parecer tiene tu nombre escrito en la matricula? Yo tampoco lo se. Y bueno, analizando lo de él automóvil… ¿Cómo mierda llego ese al hotel indicado para llevarme a "mi" trabajo? Eh, y esperen, ¿Cómo llegue al Hotel Jazmín? ¡Rayos! De hecho, ¿Cómo es que recuerdo el nombre del hotel? Se supone que en este preciso momento debería estar en Londres… y yo estaba en las Vegas. Y bueno, otro punto a discutir es el cómo tengo este trabajo. Digo, subí al auto con indicaciones de… ¿De quién? Solo recuerdo unos profundos ojos verdes. Parecían musgo… ¿No es así?

Parpadee varias veces. Si analizo atentamente todo lo sucedido no puedo recordar bien las caras de la gente ni el cómo me desplazo de lugar y… el chofer del auto también tenia esos ojos verdes… y también la recepcionista… y la muchacha a la que mordí… y el muchacho que me dijo que la mordiera y… ¡Oh Dios! ¡También mi jefa y la muchacha a la que me encontraba atendiendo! Los mismos ojos verdes…

-Ahh, ¿puedes traerme un pastel de caramelo? – su voz embelesada me sacó de mis alarmantes pensamientos, a unas mesas una muchacha rubia agitaba sus manos, se veía emocionada y… tenía esos ojos verdes tan enigmáticos.

-Si Ama, lo que usted guste – le sonreí de forma atractiva como mi jefa me había dicho y vi como a la chica se le iluminaban sus ojos… verdes. ¡Vaya! ¡Tendría pesadillas con ese enigmático color!

Camine lentamente hacía la cocina y observe atentamente todo.

Todos… todas… absolutamente todos y todas tenías esos ojos verdes, a excepción de los meseros.

Entre a la cocina e hice el pedido… tome el pastel y me largue. Observe el pedazo de pastel… ¿Hacia cuanto no había comido?

Sentí que el corazón se me detenía. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? … Giré sobre mi propio eje en busca de un reloj. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, lo que es más, no sabía si el tiempo había avanzado. No sabía cómo había llegado allí ni el por qué…

Camine apresurado a dejarle el pastel a la señorita.

-Aquí tiene Ama, disfrútelo – la muchacha sonrío extasiada y se dispuso a comer.

Yo por mi parte debía analizar la situación… ¿Qué recordaba?

..-..-..-..-..-..

_Humm… lindo Hotel. Iré a mi habitación que seguramente será la 231. Si, seguro que es esta pues es de mis noventa números favoritos. Se ve muy psicodélico. Tonos verdes… tonos blancos… tonos carcacha…_

_Me recuesto y la cama es de agua. Santa Morgana esto es delicioso. ¿Trecientos canales de televisión muggle? Grandioso. No se si a padre le inquietaría esto…_

_-… Vamonos… Auto… Maid… Trabajo… - ¿Umm? ¿Tan pronto me iré? ¡Pero si aún no quiero trabajar! No quiero… ¿Cierto?_

_Que bonitos ojos… me dicen que me levante pero no quiero. Oh me estoy levantando, que gracioso._

_-¿Trabajar? Me encanta mi empleo ¿No es así? Tu dices que si es así pero no es así. ¿A dónde vamos? – siento como bajamos las escaleras, son muchas, muchas… ¿Había escaleras antes? Seguro que no o seguro que si._

_Un auto rojo y muy guay. Acá afuera hay muchas luces de colores. Vaya, estoy en Las Vegas ¿Cuándo viaje? Oh, seguro que no importa. ¡Hip! ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Estaré borracho? Pero si no he bebido nada… seguro fumado, esperen, yo no fumo… ¿Tal vez drogado? No, tampoco estoy drogado… ¿Entonces? ¡OH GANSOS! ¡Que guay! _

_-… Viaje… Scorpius… Pavo… Londres… - ¿Scorpius? El nombre del auto… alto, si yo me llamo Scorpius ¿No es así? Y vengo de Londres ¿Verdad? Pero qué edad tengo… Seguro tengo entre dieciséis y ochenta, Jo, soy tan preciso. _

_Subo forzado al auto y adentro veo a un chofer. No estoy seguro de si es alto o bajito o si es flaco o gordo. Tiene bigote… ¿No? ¡Eso si! ¡Claro que tiene ojos verdes! ¡Que bonitos! No, Scorpius, no pienses que los ojos de un hombre son bonitos, si eres hombre no puedes pensar eso… ¿Soy hombre verdad?_

_¡Wow! ¡Que rápido se mueven esas diminutas lucesitas! ¿A dónde me llevas hombre rarito? ¿Estoy bajando? Oh, si estoy bajando. ¿Qué es este lugar?_

_ O._

_Oh claro. Es mi trabajo. ¿Por qué no lo recordaba? Oh, linda señorita. Tiene ojos verdes…_

_-… Ponte… sirviente… Amo… trabaja… atractivo… - Ladeo la cabeza un poco. Claro que lo haré. ¡Super! Ya estoy vestido._

_Hay una cliente con bonitos ojos verdes. _

_-_ _Qu'est-ce que vous allez vouloir? - ¡Wow! ¡Hablo francés? Si… ¿No?_

_- Pay… ríe… cita… yupi… - me acerco y le doy un beso en la mejilla. Voy a la cocina y le traigo de comer._

_Umm… que me dice este muchacho… ¡Oh, también tiene ojos verdes! Seguro yo desentono._

_Me sonríe con malicia. _

_-… muerde… trasero… castaña… - ¿Qué la muera! Es linda… ¡Chomp! ¡Ay pero no grites!_

_-Amigo, no le gusto - ¿A dónde se fue? Oh no importa… ¿Qué es ese anuncio en la pared?_

"_Fiesta en la Mansión de Scorpius Malfoy, su queridísimo y guapo anfitrión"_

_¿Tengo una fiesta? ¿Me apellido Malfoy? Oh, esperen, las letras se están moviendo._

"_Anfitrión perdido. Se busca a Scorpius Malfoy"_

_Oh vaya, me estoy perdiendo de mi fiesta, esto es malo…_

_..-..-..-..-..-.._

Y volvemos al presente. Que poca cosa recuerdo…

Observe a todos con atención. Ojos verdes, ojos verdes, ojos verdes… ¡Aja! Ojos azules. Corro hacía un mesero alto y algo fornido de cabello castaño y piel canela pasión… ¿Canela pasión? ¡Vaya! ¿De dónde vino eso? Con ojos azules.

-Hey, disculpa, quería preguntarte si sabias que hora era y… - el muchacho camino hacia la cocina ignorándome completamente. Que grosero… sentí una mirada en mi nuca y me gire. La muchacha a la que el joven había atendido me observaba fríamente. – Emm… Ag lorg rud éigin? – la chica cambio sus ojos verdes en una expresión cálida. Suspiró.

- no grazie bello. – vaya, esta me contesto en italiano…

Giré sobre mi mismo, inquieto. Busque a otro mesero con la mirada. ¡Bingo! Un muchacho de unos profundos ojos negros estaba atendiendo a una chica rubia de ojos verdes. El chico era de estatura promedio, de cabello casi blanco que le caía sobre los hombros. Era fuerte, eso si que se notaba. Empecé a caminar hacia el cuándo de la nada sentí que una mano me jalaba hacia una esquina obscura.

-¡Hey! – chillé, asustado.

Una mano fuerte y delgada me cerró la boca.

-Cállate que nos van a ver. – me tranquilice un poco y finalmente el misterioso muchacho me soltó - curioso, creí que yo era el único fuera de trance, y aún más sorprendente que fueras tú, Scorpius, el segundo en librarte.

Me giré para encarar al chico. Lo observe atentamente…

Cabello rubio y ojos azules. Me sonaba… su cara me sonaba…

-¿Louis? ¿Louis Weasley! –Su mano volvió a cubrir mi boca.

-Cállate idiota, debemos tener cuidado–lo observe y repare en que tenía una barba rubia algo crecida. Sus ojos se veían cansados y su cabello estaba algo más largo de la forma en la que usualmente lo llevaba. Y la pregunta vino a mi.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? – sus ojos se obscurecieron.

-Aquí no debemos medir nada en tiempo novato – se acercó más a mí – pero si así lo quieres… llevo en nuestro tiempo tres meses y medio aproximadamente.

Abrí los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿Y que es este lugar? – Louis sonrío, burlón.

- Yo opino que es el mismísimo infierno – lo vi aguantarse una carcajada – tenemos que escapar, tu y yo somos los únicos que no están en trance y que no son Jugadores Maestros.

-¿Jugadores maestros?

-Las y los de los ojos verdes, ellos están aquí por voluntad ¿No es así? Por tanto saben todo.

Hice una mueca. Esto era una revoltura.

-¿Y no hay nadie mas despierto? – me quede estático reparando en algo - ¿No hay chicas como nosotros aquí?

Louis calló un segundo.

-No he visto a nadie mas despierto – hizo una pausa – tampoco he visto chicas, pero tal vez haya y…

-¡Suéltenme ya! – Louis y yo nos giramos hacia la puerta trasera que se abrió con fuerza. Una muchacha de cabello negro se sacudía con fuerza. La chica tenía ojos… cafés…

¡Una chica!... que gritaba y parecía sufrir, pero al fin y al cabo una chica.

La muchacha corrió veloz derecho por la habitación… y nos observó a los ojos.

Tenía lágrimas en ellos y cuando nos vio parecía sorprendida. Tanto como nosotros.

La chica dio un giro drástico hacia nosotros y salto a los brazos de Louis. E hizo lo menos esperado.

Le beso.

Observe sorprendido la escena pero con sorprendente facilidad desvié mi mirada hacia la puerta por donde entraban dos muchachas de ojos verdes. Empecé a aparentar que limpiaba el suelo con un trapo que al parecer siempre llevábamos. Ambas caminaron por todo el lugar, iban armadas pero nadie parecía reparar en ellas. Una de ellas paso por enfrente de nosotros y empezó a observar con atención a Louis y a la muchacha. Vi como a nuestra chica no Jugadora Maestro se le tensaban los músculos y con decisión forzaba más el beso. La chica de los ojos verdes pareció tranquilizarse y le hizo una seña a su compañera para que se fueran. Inmediatamente la muchacha de ojos cafés corto el beso.

-Gracias Tío, buen beso – Louis estaba paralizado y con cara embelesada.

Me levante.

-¿Quién eres tú? No sabía que en este lugar hubiera chicas. – la muchacha puso sus manos en las caderas.

-Bien, pues yo no sabía que en este lugar hubiera chicos con conciencia, pero aquí estoy, hablando contigo. – Desvió la mirada – mi nombre es Herde, poco gusto Hyperion.

Le miré, sorprendido.

-¿Hyperion…? Oh, también me llamo así. – la muchacha me sonrío con amabilidad y luego es sentó en el suelo, estiro una pierna y se subió el pantalón dejando ver una cosa azul metal del tamaño de mi mano sacándole sangre. Ella guio su mano hasta allí y con extrema lentitud sacó el objeto. Con lentitud lo acerco a su cara.

-Con mis mejores deseos, espero te pudras mañana, atentamente Herde. – Y envolvió el objeto tirándolo en el suelo. Luego se levantó y acomodo el pantalón. Nos observó a Louis y a mi – Eso que me quite es un rastreador de Impactos. Louis, yo te bese para que me confundieran, hay muchas chicas aquí, y ya dejando claro esto, muchachos, díganme, ¿qué tanto saben de este lugar?

Ambos quedamos paralizados.

-Bueno, creíamos que no había chicas, que los malos tienen ojos verdes y que estamos en el mismísimo infierno – dije yo ya que Louis no podía hablar.

-Les explicare. – nos indicó que fuéramos hasta un lugar obscuro dejando atrás el tal Rastreador de Impactos. Nos sentamos en el piso – En este mundo nosotros somos simples peones. Ya lo habrán notado seguro – Ambos asentimos – bien, ustedes dicen no haber visto chicas, pues eso tiene una buena explicación: nosotras despertamos casi de inmediato nos traen aquí. Por tanto nos toman como un peligro y nos echan a trabajar a las bodegas, pero igual siguen trayéndonos porque quieren domarnos. Al encerrarnos nunca llegamos a tener contacto con ustedes, y solo tres o cuatro se han despertado lo suficientemente tarde para verlos antes de ser llevadas a las bodegas. Yo soy una de esas y cuando los vi… todos estaban en trance, como siempre ustedes son débiles… pero no es tan malo, de hecho, tiene sentido que a ustedes les cueste trabajo despertar. Este mundo es controlado por una bruja. Yo, por mi parte, soy la segunda chica en escapar de las bodegas – se le obscurecieron los ojos – y en este momento, soy la única chica viva fuera de las bodegas, y… -observo el Rastreador de Impactos – esa cosa nos la ponen al entrar a las bodegas. Parece ser que tenemos ondas de movimiento diferentes a las de los ojos verdes. Así es como nos rastrean al igual que por la voz – lanzo una risa silenciosa. – espero que Mirror escuche mi mensaje, sería una lastima si no se pone a oírlo – nos giño el ojo derecho – Mirror es la bruja que nos controla ¡Por favor no pregunten como lo se!

Nos quedamos callados.

Definitivamente debíamos salir de allí.

_Continuara…_

**N/A**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Lau! Aún no se acaba tu regalo, espero acabártelo mañana o pasado. **

**Saludos.**


End file.
